The Siren Shinobi
by Dovahcreed518
Summary: Sirens lure the lost to their deaths with their beautiful songs, that is the myth. When an attack at four leads to an early meeting with Kyuubi and a new power, where will Naruto's life turn. Will he succeed in becoming a master of song, sound, and illusion? or will his dreams be crushed? (Grey-ish Naruto; Good! Fem! Kyuubi; eventual god-like Naruto) (Pairing decided in Polls)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, it is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. If I DID own the series I would have stopped sucking Uchiha D#% after the show began, which sadly Kishimoto hasn't stopped doing just yet. This will be my first Naruto only story (having focused on crossover stuff first) so please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing. This is technically a song fic, seeing as how I will be using pre-made songs for the most part, though I MIGHT make something original on occasion. Enjoy!

**The Siren Shinobi**

"Believe it!" -Human Speaking

'CHA! True love!' –Human Thinking

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" -Jutsu

"**Let's make a deal" –**Demon/Summon Speaking

'**Foolish mortal' –**Demon/Summon Thinking

Chapter 1: The Deal

(Konohagakure: Late at night)

In the Village Hidden in the Leaves, there exists an ugly truth. In the day time, when everyone is awake, the village is filled with happiness and joy. The civilians go about their days in peace, knowing that the ninja protect them from danger.

But at night, when the eyes of most turn to try and sleep, there are those in the village who stay awake. They leave their homes, meeting with others to begin something they have been doing since the Kyuubi attacked four years ago.

Tonight, like all those others, a call goes out through the gathered mob. It is this call, said numerous times before, that shall bring on the bloodlust hidden within the village.

"KILL THE DEMON!"

So begins another attempt to kill one Naruto Uzumaki, four-year old jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. On that night four years ago, the Fourth Hokage sealed the beast within the child and asked for him to be treated as a hero by the village.

Sadly, his wish was ignored by many of the village. Those who did listen remained neutral to the child at most, save for a select few who befriended the boy. Those he has befriended include the Sandaime Hokage, Several ANBU Black ops agents, and several of the Shinobi clans in the village.

The little boy had just been kicked out of the orphanage three days ago, and has been able to find anything to eat in that time. Tonight, he was digging through the trash behind one of the villages restaurants when he heard the mob coming.

Knowing what was going to happen if he was caught, Naruto took off running as fast as he could. Bursting out of the alley, he ran past the mob of people further down the road and into the dark village.

"THERE HE IS!"

"GET IT!"

"KILL THE DEMON!"

The chase began slowly, the mob having slight trouble finding a small figure in the darkness as they ran after the boy. However, Naruto was just a boy, there was no way he could out run a mob of adults. Even worse is that there were ninja in the mob tonight, who took great pleasure in using the child as target practice for their kunai.

It was twenty minutes into the chase that the first kunai found its mark, the poor boy's thigh. He cried out in pain before stumbling into an alley by accident, not knowing that he had trapped himself in a dead end.

As he slumped against the wall at the back of the alley, he turned to the mob and whimpered in fear. "…why?" he whispered, "Why do you hate me? What did I do?" he looked into the eyes of the people, finding only maliciousness and hate.

One man stepped forward, brandishing a large club in his hands. Grinning with wicked glee, the man spoke, "you're a fast one you little demon, but I'll change that." Without even a hint of remorse the man brought his club down on the boy's legs, shattering them in a single blow.

"AGHHHHHH!" Naruto cried out in agony, feeling the bones in his legs break. He started crying as the mob cheered the man on, encouraging him to do more. With a vicious grin he did just that, swinging his club over and over again as he broke almost every bone in the boy's body.

After half an hour of this, Naruto laid on the ground as he cried and whimpered in absolute agony. As the man stepped back to rest, one of the ninja from the crow stepped forward. Naruto wasn't able to see him properly through his tears, only being able to notice silver like hair under a bandana.

Drawing a kunai that dripped with a strange purple liquid, the ninja sneered and said, "I'm sick of your voice you little shit. Now I'll shut you up for good." With his piece said, the ninja quickly slammed the kunai into Naruto's throat and through his voice box.

Unable to bear the pain any longer, Naruto passed out.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto awoke to the sound of dripping water and the feeling of cool water on his face. Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto groaned to himself. 'I'm…I'm in a sewer, a big one,' was the first thought to hit him as he gazed around him. It was when he looked down a hallway that he heard something.

"**Come…Come to me…"**

Something about the voice…drew him in, told him to follow the voice. Slowly standing, he trudged through the dirty, polluted sewer water and followed the voice. He walked through a maze of hallways before coming into a giant room. The floor was over flowing with water, covering every inch of dry land. At the back of the room was a cage, with bars as thick as a full grown man and going all the way to the ceiling. The gates to the cage was closed with a tag the said 'seal being the only thing keeping the gates closed.

"**Come…Stand before me…" **The voice sounded from behind the cage, sounding rough but somber. Slowly approaching, Naruto stood before the cage as two monstrous, blood red eyes opened to look at him. They looked to the boy, showing sadness and regret as they took in the skinny, malnourished body.

"**Do you know who I am, Naruto? Or where you are?"** it asked in a deep voice that shook the very foundation of the room. The small child slowly shook his head, more curious than scared. The being sighed as it continued, **"You are now within your mind, where only you or I may enter. And I?"**

Slowly, a giant figure walked out of the darkness of the cage. Standing as tall as the mountains in Lightning Country, was a fox. Its red eyes glowed with pure power, its fur was a dark orange color with black fur surrounding its eyes. It had long, rabbit-like ears that were pulled back against its head. It's long, nine tails swayed behind it as it sat before the boy.

"**I…am the Kyuubi," **it said in its deep, but sorrowful voice.

Naruto gazed upon the beast that had attacked his home, the one who had likely killed his parents as it rampaged through his village, and was now sitting before him. The first thing that came to mind was said in a soft whisper, "Why?"

Kyuubi had no need to ask what the question meant, it knew exactly what the boy wanted to know. Settling down to stare the child in the eyes, Kyuubi began to explain, **"I am sorry little one, for all of the pain I have caused you."** It closed its eyes as it started with the attack four year before, **"for years I have lived within a host, against my will. Through my imprisonment I grew to hate and despise you humans, much more than I once did. On that night, my previous host was attacked and I was able to escape."** Its eyes opened slightly and grew cold, **"I knew she would live, because that was what her clan did best. I just wanted my freedom, but it was taken from me yet again. I remember staring into those eyes, the Sharingan."**

The beast paused, collecting itself before it did something rash, **"my mind went blank as I was forced to attack the village. It wasn't until my chakra was split into Yin and Yang that I recovered my mind."** It gazed at Naruto with sadness, surprising considering that everyone said it was a mindless beast, **"I have watched your life up until now, Naruto. You have suffered through much, but you do not hate those fools for what they have done. For that I admire you, and…I'm sorry."**

Naruto was quiet, just looking at the beast before him as it bowed its head. What the fools of the village failed to realize was that Naruto was very smart for his age. He learned that knowledge will help keep him alive a long time ago, so by no means was he an idiot.

As what the Kyuubi said filtered through his head, the boy slowly walked through the bars of the cage. Walking up to the Kyuubi, he wrapped his arms around its snout and hugged it. As he did he whispered, "It's not your fault…but, I forgive you anyways"

The Kyuubi was shocked, it didn't think it would be forgiven so easily. It looked at the boy hugging its snout and smiled. **'So pure of heart…Father, I believe I have found one worthy to carry out your dream.'** Nudging Naruto off softly the Kyuubi said, **"I thank you Naruto, but that is not the only reason you are here."**

Naruto looked at the fox, confused. Seeing this, Kyuubi continued, **"While I will be able to heal your body, the fool who stabbed you used an advanced poison." **Kyuubi looked at Naruto sadly, **"it would take years to heal your throat to workable conditions, much too late to fulfil your dream of becoming a ninja."**

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief, 'years? I…I can't be a shinobi.' His eyes watered as his dreams crashed down around him. His dreams of becoming Hokage, of making the people see that he's not useless, all gone.

Seeing him upset, the Kyuubi quickly continued, **"But…" **Naruto looked up when the fox talked, wondering what else it had to say, **"If you'll allow me, I can infuse your throat with a mixture of both out chakras and empower it. It will heal in two years' time, long enough to have entered the academy at least, and you will develop what you humans call a Kekkei Genkai."**

Naruto's eyes shined with hope, hope that he could actually become a ninja. He quickly nodded and hugged the fox once more, repeatedly saying thank you. The Kyuubi just smiled, happy to finally be able to help. The world started to flicker, the lights fading in and out.

"**It's time to go Naruto, you need to wake up"**

Naruto looked at the fox, suddenly nervous. "W…will I see you again?" he asked quietly.

Kyuubi smiled and nodded. **"Yes…I will always be with you Naruto, you will never be alone again. Now go."**

Naruto smiled as he faded from the mindscape, leaving the Kyuubi no Kitsune alone. Looking at where he left, the fox smiled and said, **"I will protect you from all around you, Naruto-kun."**

**Chapter 1 END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, I wish I did but I don't. My poll for the pairing is up and ready for those who are enjoying this story to vote. I appreciate any helpful reviews and promise to read over any suggestions you might give. That said, I hope you continue to enjoy my work. (P.s. on the poll I have Fem, Kyuubi as an option, if it is not chosen then she will become a mother-figure only.)

**The Siren Shinobi**

"Believe it!" -Human Speaking

'CHA! True love!' –Human Thinking

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" -Jutsu

"**Let's make a deal"** –Demon/Summon Speaking

'**Foolish mortal'** –Demon/Summon Thinking

Chapter 2: The Awakening

(Konohagakure Hospital: Naruto's private room)

As the light of a new day shined through the window of one of the hospital's few private wards, the sole occupant. Narrowing his eyes in annoyance, Naruto tried to go back to sleep. However, when he tried to roll over and get his face out of the light, an old voice spoke up.

"Naruto…come on my boy, it's time to get up." Naruto slowly opened his eyes and noticed three things almost immediately. One, he was in the hospital. He'd recognize those pale white walls anywhere. Two, he was hooked up to numerous wires that seemed to be keeping him alive. And third, most importantly, was that his Jiji the Hokage was in his room.

He tried to sit up, but was gently forced down by the Hokage. "Settle down Naruto, you need to rest for a while longer. You've been unconscious for two days." He gave the boy a sad smile, "you gave your friends and me quite the scare. We…" he choked up a little before continuing, "We almost didn't find you in time"

Naruto gave the old man a small smile, opening his mouth to speak. It was after nothing came that he remembered Kyuubi's works about losing his voice. Seeing the realization on his face, the Third mistook it for fear about being unable to speak.

"Yes…Naruto I'm sorry to say this, but who ever dealt that last blow knew exactly what they were doing," he said sadly, but had a deeply hidden anger in his voice. "They used some new kind of poison to disable your voice box. The doctors…they're afraid it might be permanent." As he let this sink in for Naruto, his own thoughts traveled to that night two days ago.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure, was getting fed up with the Civilian Council. For the last eight hours they had been going over various fake reasons to either kill or banish his surrogate grandson, Naruto Uzumaki. He turned his gaze over to the Shinobi Council, who also appeared annoyed at being here so long. As the council representative droned on, the door to the room was slammed open by an ANBU agent._

"_LORD HOKAGE! A mob has broken out in the village! One of the shinobi reported seeing Naruto running from them!" the ANBU said quickly and loudly. The news was met with four different reactions. From the Shinobi, several of the clan head jumped up and began demanding answers. From the civilians, a majority of them were cheering silently about the possible death of the 'Demon.' The Hokage's advisors and Danzo watched on in apathy, not really caring at all._

_The largest reaction came from Sarutobi, who jumped to his feet and released the largest amount of killing intent anyone in the room had felt before. The weaker civilians were knocked out and foaming at the mouth and the Shinobi were all sweating in fear and slight respect. The Hokage glared at the ANBU agent, who was doing everything possible not to fall to his knees, and said, "GET ME KARASU, INU, NEKO, and TORA NOW! I'm going to find Naruto."_

_Like that he was out of the room, outside the building and jumping from building to building. Three minutes later he was joined by the four ANBU he requested. Together, they found the mob in time to see them about to sever Naruto's head from his body. Without an order, Inu flashed through hand signs, quietly calling out "Chidori!" before stabbing the attacker through the heart in a single move._

_The crowd was forced to its knees under the presence of the combined killing intent of the newly arrived Shinobi. Sarutobi glared at them all before saying, "Tiger, Crow, round them all up and give them to Ibiki, tell him no restraint for those with weapons." The ANBU agents silently nodded before corralling the mob towards the I & T department._

_Turning to the other two, he saw Inu and Cat looking Naruto over. "What's happened? How bad was it?" he asked quickly, sounding much more like his own age._

_Inu spoke in a sad voice, "Broken legs, broken arms, concussion to the skull, multiple stab wounds to his abdomen, and…and one to the throat." All three, while not shocked that he had survived, were disgusted with how cruel the idiots of this village could be. He was just a child for kami's sake!_

_They quickly got him to the hospital, pulling aside the only doctor and nurse willing to help the boy. One of the three of them were by Naruto's side the entire time he was in surgery, not leaving anything to change. For the next two days, screams could be heard coming from the I & T department as Ibiki punished everyone involved that they could find._

_(FLASHBACK END)_

He came back from his thoughts when Naruto waved his small hand in the old man's face. He looked as Naruto grabbed a pencil and notebook from the bedside table, it having been brought in by Sarutobi earlier today. Naruto quickly wrote out a message, showing the Hokage the messy hand writing a second later.

_Jiji, I know about the Kyuubi. Why didn't you tell me?_

Those simple sentences caused the old man to tense his entire body. He looked into the boy's eyes and saw confusion. He sighed, feeling older by the minute, "Naruto…I'm sorry. For not telling you and for being unable to help you more. I wanted you to live a normal childhood, but I failed. Please, forgive me." He looked into the boy's eyes as he begged the boy for forgiveness.

Naruto just smiled, quickly writing out his response.

_I understand Jiji, and I forgive you. But…we need to talk about the Kyuubi's attack._

Naruto went on to explain everything the Kyuubi had told him. How it had escaped, how it was forced to attack, and how it was going to be fixing his throat by the time he entered the academy. Sarutobi read through the whole explanation before asking a few questions, getting satisfying answers.

Sarutobi sat in his chair, thinking about what he had been told. 'A Sharingan? The only person besides the Uchiha to have that is Kakashi, but he'd be much too young,' he thought to himself, furrowing his brow in confusion, 'I know they have been talking about a coup, but…' he shook his head as he looked at Naruto, who had been waiting patiently for him to speak.

"You're sure you can trust the Kyuubi?" he asked, receiving a nod from the boy. He gave the matter some more thought, 'the beast that killed his parents is doing more for him than I have. I have to do something, but what…'Suddenly, Sarutobi got an idea, a wonderful idea that caused him to smile widely.

Looking to Naruto once again, he said, "Naruto…how would you like to be trained before the academy?" Naruto's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, never having expected this. Naruto quickly wrote out a reply.

_You'd let me do that?_

Sarutobi gave the boy a soft smile, "Yes my boy, to hell with the council. I'm willing to assign you a few sensei's to help you for the next few years." He gave a slight smirk as he said, "And the civilians won't be able to do anything about since it will be _self-defense_ lessons." Inside Naruto's seal, Kyuubi was applauding the man's ability to find loopholes.

Naruto just smiled widely before jumping up to hug the old man. They sat like that for a while, just happy to have the other in their lives. Soon though, Sarutobi had to leave. Before he left he told Naruto to find him once he got out of the hospital so he could meet his sensei's.

An hour after the hokage left, Naruto looked out the window and thought about his life so far. His only friends consisted of ANBU, the Hokage, a few of the shinobi clans, and most recently Kyuubi. Almost everyone else was neutral to him or hated him, looking for a reason to kill him. His face hardened as he thought, 'I don't care anymore. I'm happy with who I have, to hell with everyone else.' He clenched his hands tightly, his mind firmly made up, 'I don't need to be Hokage, I have nothing to prove to them...from now on I protect my friends. To do that though, I need to be stronger. My new dream is to be the strongest shinobi ever. Believe it!'

**Chapter 2 END**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto, which belongs to the Uchiha's #%$^ warmer that is the creator. (Seriously, it's supposed to be about Naruto, his name is the SHOW'S NAME! but almost everything revolves around Sas-uke). Anyways, the poll is going well and everything seems to be pointing towards a harem. If it comes to that, any ties for a place after third will just be thrown out (gotta keep it in my own limit :P)_

**Harem results (26 votes so it is likely to happen) **

**Fem. Kyuubi 13 votes**

**Fuu (and Nanabi) 11 votes**

**Yugito (and Nibi) 10 votes each**

_This gives me 5 for the Harem, so if you disagree vote! On to the story now! (I'll take one more girl, so VOTE!)_

**The Siren Shinobi**

"Believe it!" -Human Speaking

'CHA! True love!' –Human Thinking

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" -Jutsu

"**Let's make a deal"** –Demon/Summon Speaking

'**Foolish mortal'** –Demon/Summon Thinking

Chapter 3: I'll make a Man out of you

(Hokage's Office; Two days later)

Two days later, a fully healed Naruto was up and active once more. Now, he was on his way to see the Hokage, so he could finally start his training. Usually, his days in the hospital were boring, and left him trying to escape the building anyway possible. This time, however, he had someone to talk to. He and the Kyuubi talked constantly, getting to know each other on a more personal level so they can be friends.

It was during one of these talks that Naruto found something out. Kyuubi was a girl! That shocked Naruto so much he fainted, waking up a few minutes later to a giggling Kitsune. She told him that she hid her gender because no one really cared before. So, she used her chakra to deepen her voice and sound like an angry male voice.

When Naruto asked her name she just said, **"No, the only one allowed to know my name is my mate. If I told you it would bind me to you."** Being only four, Naruto had no idea what a mate was, but did understand that it wouldn't be good to pressure her for her name.

Naruto marched up to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door, not feeling like slamming it open like he usually did. A muffled "Come in" was heard before Naruto entered. Inside he found Sarutobi sitting behind his desk, paperwork in front of him as always. And wearing the Hokage robes.

Sarutobi looked up and smiled at the boy he considered a surrogate grandson, unbelievably happy to see him completely healed. His eyes landed on the scarring on the boy's throat, 'well, almost completely healed.' He broke his thoughts and greeted the boy, "ah, Naruto. Please, sit down" He motioned to the chairs in front of the desks.

Naruto gave the man a small smile and sat down, finding a notepad and a pencil placed before him almost immediately. Smiling again, he jotted down a quick note.

_Hey Jiji, still fighting the evil paperwork?_

Sarutobi nodded, completely serious as he said, "yes. It is a worthy opponent, with forces that never seem to end." He smirked when Naruto shook with silent laughter before talking again. "On another note, are you ready to meet your senseis for the next four years?"

Naruto nodded quickly, his head moving so fast it's a wonder he didn't get whiplash. His hand quickly sketched out a simple, one-word message.

_YES!_

Sarutobi chuckled as he paged his secretary, "Ms. Yamashita, please send them in." a few minutes later the door was opened by two VERY unique people.

The first was a man with thick eyebrows, a shiny, bowel-cut hair style, and was smiling with teeth so bright it was blinding. He was wearing a bright, green spandex body suit, a jonin vest, bright orange leg warmers, and regular ninja sandals. You could tell, if you looked closely, that he was a close-combat fighter. The tiny scars on his face, so small that they almost seemed to not be there, and his dense muscles proved how good he really was. This was Konoha's beautiful green beast, Might Guy.

The second was a woman with long, purple hair going down past her butt. She wore a standard issue, sleeveless ANBU armored vest and black pants with the legs taped close. She had arm guards that covered elbow length gloves, which had metal plates on the hands. She had a short bladed sword strapped to her back. Her face showed little emotion, only a small smile when she saw Naruto. This was Yugao Uzuki.

After looking at the two new people, Naruto gave the Hokage a deadpan stare. Writing out a quick message, he showed it to the old man.

_Neko-nee-Chan I understand…but who the heck is the weird guy? And why are his eyebrows so big?_

Sarutobi should have been surprised that Naruto knew an ANBU's name…but considering she was one of Naruto's friends in the ANBU it wasn't that much of a surprise. He cleared his throat, hiding his laughter at Naruto's reaction to Guy. "Naruto, allow me to introduce Yugao Uzuki and Might Guy. They will be your sensei in weapons and taijutsu, respectively, with Yugao also helping you with chakra control."

"YOSH! NARUTO-KUN! I, THE BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA, MIGHT GUY, WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE THE MOST YOUTHFUL OF STUDENTS IN THE ACADEMY!" yelled Guy, making everyone else go deaf temporarily.

Yugao calmly spoke, "Guy, please reign in your voice." She then kneeled down so she could look Naruto in the eyes, the small smile back on her face. "Hello Naruto, as the loud mouth said we will be teaching you until you enter the academy. I hope you're ready to learn."

Naruto smiled at her, quickly writing out his response.

_Always Yugao-sensei! When do we start?_

Yugao smiled, "later today, and by the time you enter the academy you should be ready for shinobi life."

So began Naruto's four years of personal training with the sword mistress of Konoha and the green beast of Konoha.

(Training: First Year Overview)

Naruto's first year of training consisted of the basics of everything shinobi, so long as it did not require vocals. With Guy, he trained his body as best he could. They started off with routines of twenty push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, squats, and stretching, all with training weights on his arms, legs, and a weighted vest. At first, Naruto was barely able to get through the first set, thanks to his malnourished body.

Seeing this, Guy immediately began buying Naruto's food. He put the boy on a steady diet of meat, fruits, and vegetables. Sadly, for Naruto, he also made Ramen a once a week food. His reason for that was that it was unhealthy and would stunt the boy's growth, so Naruto took it with a grain of salt.

Eventually, with his new diet and exercise routine, Naruto began to complete his routines faster and faster. His weights increased from forty total pounds, twenty on his body and five on each limb, to a grand total of eighty pounds, forty on his body and ten on each limb. This gave his body a healthy build, showing that he had potential to grow but wasn't a training addict (*cough*Lee and Guy*cough*).

Yugao's training was vastly different from Guy's fast paced one. She had him slow down, calming his mind as he practiced with his chakra. He had trouble with his control at first, due to their size, but with a LOT of practice he was able to complete the leaf exercise and the more advanced rock exercise (where you attach smaller and smaller rocks to your body for as long as possible). She then began teaching him the basics of Kunai and Shuriken wielding and/or throwing.

They found that he was a natural when fighting with Kunai, quickly picking the ability up. Yugao was so impressed, she made Naruto a deal. If he was able to learn everything she taught with just as much enthusiasm, she'd buy him his first weapon. If that didn't get him motivate nothing else would, and he began training vigorously.

During this first year, he became close to both his senseis. He looked up to Guy like an Uncle, one who had never really grew up. Yugao became like an older sister, who encouraged him whenever she could. Meanwhile, he and Kyuubi also grew closer to each other.

At night, when his body rested, his mind would go back to the cage and he would talk to Kyuubi. They talked about her life up to that point, how she lived her life and both of their plans for the future. Occasionally, she would teach Naruto a song she had learned over the years and a few she had learned from her travels to different places, though she'd never tell him exactly where she traveled to.

(Training: Second Year Overview)

The second year they moved onto more advanced lessons. Guy introduced Naruto to several different taijutsu styles, trying to find one the suited Naruto. A combination of Jujitsu and Karate, providing a well-rounded attack and defense, called the Uzuken. Naruto's routine also increased, stepping it up to fifty total per exercise and adding in Guy's usual 100 laps around the village.

Yugao also began Naruto's training in swords, starting him on wooden bokkens until he could use real blades. It was during this training that he made two more friends.

_(FLASHBACK: Three months into Second Year)_

_Naruto was on his way back from today's training with Yugao-sensei. He stretched his back, getting several satisfying cracks, as he walked past one of the Akimichi owned restaurants. His wardrobe had gone through a complete change in the year or so he had been training, trying to match his sensei and also put in something original._

_Right now he was wearing dark blue ANBU style pants, even having the bottoms taped to his legs with white tape. He wore a dark blue, long sleeve spandex shirt underneath a loose dark orange vest. Across his back, he had his wooden bokken strapped there with a black sash._

_Putting his hands behind his head, Naruto sighed silently, thinking to himself, 'well, I am getting stronger. I just wish I had someone close to my age to play with me.' He was broken from his thoughts when he heard a small boy's grunt. He looked down an alley he was passing and was surprised by what he saw._

_There were five boys, three older and two around Naruto's age, down the alley. One of the older one's was waving a bag of chips around and laughing, "Ha-ha! Thanks for the chips fatty!" the other two older boys, apparently his friends, laughed with him. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he looked at the obvious bullies._

_His training took over as he ran silently down the alley, appearing behind the two laughing boys. He gave them both a chop to the back of the neck, quickly knocking them both out cold. The last bully noticed the absence of his friends, slowly looking behind him to see Naruto's bokken pointed directly at his head._

_Naruto glared at the cowering boy, apparently afraid of him now. Reaching forward he snatched the bag of chips from the bully's hands, then jerked his head to the alley's exit. Getting the message, the older boy grabbed his friends and took off running as fast as possible. Nodding to himself. Naruto turned back to the other two boys, the ones close to his own age._

_The first was a skinny boy with black hair put up in a pineapple like shape. He had half-lidded eyes and seemed close to falling asleep right there. He wore gray shirt and brown shorts, sporting a small bruise on his cheek from either trying to fight back or defending the other boy._

_Speaking of, the other boy was a little on the pudgy side. He had slightly spiked back, light brown hair and two red swirls on each cheek. He was wearing a green shirt and green shorts, both of which were covered in dirt. He had a swollen bruise on his cheek and his eyes were watering up a little._

_Smiling slightly, Naruto offered the chips to the pudgy boy after helping them both off the ground. They both smiled as well, with the bigger boy taking the chips and sharing them between the three._

_(FLASHBACK ENDS)_

That was the day Naruto met Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara, heirs to their respective clans. After training with his sensei's for the day, Naruto would visit his friends and play different things with them. Choji liked to practice taijutsu, challenging Naruto to spars and wrestling matches at least once a day. Shikamaru, on the other hand, only enjoyed two things: Cloud watching and Shogi.

When the fact about Naruto being mute came up, they both just shrugged. Naruto couldn't be happier after that. He was being trained to be a strong shinobi, had six very close friends, and he still had two more years to go before the academy.

(Training: Years Three and Four Overview)

The last two years had been very good to Naruto. He now stood a few inches taller than the average eight year old at four feet eleven inches. His training with Guy was now up to two hundred of each exercise, five hundred laps around the village, and a total of two hundred pounds in weights on his body, one hundred in his vest and twenty five on each limb.

His taijutsu skills were amazingly advanced for someone his age, with his Uzuken almost mastered. Guy was so impressed with his hard work that he introduced Naruto to his summons, the turtles, in hopes he would be allowed to sign the contract. Sadly, Naruto didn't feel any connection to the turtles, so he politely refused.

Yugao was also impressed with his weapons prowess, and as promised she took Naruto to get a weapon of his choice. The day he got it was amazing.

_(FLASHBACK: Two Months ago)_

_Naruto and Yugao walked up to one of the more unassuming buildings in Konoha, one of the best places to buy weapons and supplies for shinobi. 'The crossed Kunai?' Naruto thought to himself, 'weird name.'_

"_**Everything you humans do that has to do with naming something is weird," **__said Kyuubi from inside Naruto's head. It was a handy skill they had discovered over the years, it kept people from thinking Naruto had gone crazy when he talked to her. Naruto just rolled his eyes and went inside, looking around to try and find something he liked._

_He walked from wall to wall, looking at swords, axes, maces, bows & arrows, and almost every other weapon possible. None of them really spoke to him though. His life was unpredictable, just like him, and he wanted a weapon that matched it. He sighed as he walked back to the very back, still looking._

_He stopped as he looked at one of the top shelves. There was a hint of red and silver from something up top, looking like the side of an axe. He reached up slowly and grabbed a handle, pulling it down to look at it. He was amazed as he looked at it, holding it in his arms._

_It was a huge bass guitar, about as long as he was tall and dyed a blood red color on the neck and body. It seemed to double as an axe because it had a bladed edge on each side of the body. He slowly plucked one of the strings, receiving a clear and loud tone. As he listened to it he felt a smile appear on his face. 'Hello beautiful,' Naruto thought to himself, deciding on buying the axe._

_(FLASHBACK END)_

Yugao was a little confused on his choice, but kept her promise to buy it for him. For the next two months, Naruto practiced playing and swinging the axe. He had memorized most of the available chords and began fitting songs to it.

That's the past though. Tomorrow would be the start of his academy years, he would be a real shinobi in just a few years. He smirked as he thought about his friends surprised faces, 'my throat's finally healed. Tomorrow, the world will know the new Naruto Uzumaki.'

**Chapter 3 END**

**Okay, just to let you know my reasons for a few decisions.**

**Naruto's four year training plan: Naruto failed two times in the academy, meaning that he should be two years older than the other Konoha twelve, but he's not. My idea? Children enter at age eight and stay for eight more years (he'll be sixteen, how the HELL sends twelve year olds into danger?). Let's say the Third let Naruto enter at six, to try and get him out of civilian control sooner. This accounts for age and fail rate. Here, Naruto is trained outside of the academy for those four years, so there was no need for early entry.**

**His weapon: I looked for THREE days, for an original sword/guitar splice to use and couldn't find %$^#. SO! Marceline's Axe Bass appears! (All rights to the bass go to the creator of 'Adventure Time'.**

**The Training Time Skips: figured I give you SOME idea of how he was trained. But who wants to read/write FOUR years of training?**

**Choji and Shikamaru as friends:…I just really like them. Besides, now he has two friends in the academy, a sparing partner, and someone to help him gain tactical knowledge.**

**Naruto's abilities: Naruto, because of the Kyuubi and his Stamina, is every trainer's dream. So, with Might Guy training him, expect monster strength and speed. It won't make him invincible, Lee Vs. Garra for example, just stronger in times of need (the same restrained from Guy about taking off the weights, 'protecting loved ones only.')**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Naruto or the song "I'm Still Here" from the movie 'Treasure Planet' (which is owned by Disney) or "Get off of My Back" from Spirit (DreamWorks). Now, some announcements. To those of you accusing me of, and I quote, "Ruining the story by putting my penis in it,"…did you NOT read my bio? I flat out said that sex isn't going to be written in ANY of my stories, furthest I plan on going is character's waking up cuddling. So, those who believe I am just a pervert….shame on you._

_Now, the poll is closed and everyone has made their choices clear: Harem (40 votes) involving Fem. Kyuubi (20 votes), Yugito and Nibi (18 votes), and Fuu and Nanabi (17 votes). Tsunade came in sixth with 16 votes, but I've decided to make her the mother figure since Kyuubi isn't. To those who don't agree I have two things to say 1) sorry, but it was a majority vote. 2) My story, my rules :P ANYWAYS! ON TO THE ACADEMY!_

**The Siren Shinobi**

"Believe it!" -Human Speaking

'CHA! True love!' –Human Thinking

"_Hello dear friends" _–Naruto Talking/ People Singing

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" -Jutsu

"**Let's make a deal"** –Demon/Summon Speaking

'**Foolish mortal'** –Demon/Summon Thinking

Chapter 4: Voice of an Era

Naruto smiled as he stood on top of the Hokage Mountain. He had his axe bass in his hands, tuning it up as the sun began to rise. This would be his first performance and his first time speaking in four years, he wanted to make it special.

'Kyu-chan, you remember the plan?' he thought to his female tenant. The two had become incredibly close over the years, best friends in Naruto's opinion. Though he still didn't know her name, he did know that she was an amazing person.

Inside his seal, said person smiled as she said,** "Of course, I'll be channeling a small amount of my chakra into your throat so your voice travels throughput the village."** She smirked to herself as she thought, **'Good luck Naruto-kun.'**

(In the village: an hour later)

The people of Konoha were starting the day off like they usually did, milling around as they greeted their neighbors. The quiet of the morning was ruined by a high pitched whine, which caused everyone to hold their ears. A second later, a voice spoke and sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"_GOOD MORNING KONOHA! Four years ago, I was nearly silenced by you for good,"_ there was a pause and everyone was able to realize two things. One, whoever was speaking had the most amazing voice ever heard. It was smooth to the ear, pulling you in with a hypnotic quality. And two, whoever it was, was smirking about something.

"_Today, I am here to say one thing. I'M STILL HERE!" _Then, someone began to play a bass guitar and singing.

('I'm Still Here' from Disney's Treasure Planet. _Naruto singing_)

_I am a question to the world,_

_Not an answer to be heard_

_Or a moment that's held in your arms._

_And what do you think you'd ever say?_

_I won't listen anyway…_

_You don't know me,_

_And I'll never be what you want me to be._

Inside his office, Sarutobi smiled as he heard Naruto singing. 'Naruto, it's great to hear your voice again.' He took a puff from his pipe, slowly letting the smoke out through his nose as he said, "show them what you can do my boy."

_And what do you think you'd understand?_

_I'm a boy, no, I'm a man…_

_You can't take me and throw me away._

_And how can you learn what's never shown?_

_Yeah, you stand here on your own._

_They don't know me 'cause I'm not here._

Throughout the village, the people listened intently to the singer. His voice carried into every building and down every street, making everyone stop and listen. A few girls blushed at the singer's voice, getting little crushes on whoever the mystery singer was.

One of these girls, a blonde haired girl who had just left the Yamanaka estate, sighed dreamily at the sound of the voice. Her crush on a certain Uchiha began its shift to this amazing singer almost instantly.

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

_And how can the world want me to change?_

_They're the ones that stay the same._

_They don't know me,_

'_Cause I'm not here._

In two different sections of the village, Naruto's two old sensei smiled as they listened to his singing. They both smiled proudly to themselves and shared a single thought, 'Show them all what they almost lost Naruto-kun.'

_And you see the things they never see_

_All you wanted, I could be_

_Now you know me, and I'm not afraid_

_And I wanna tell you who I am_

_Can you help me be a man?_

_They can't break me_

_As long as I know who I am_

Shikamaru and Choji were walking towards the academy, thinking about who the mystery singer was and enjoying chips respectively. Shikamaru sighed and thought, 'Troublesome blond. Don't know how you beat the odds once again…but,' she allowed a small smirk to come to his face, 'great to hear from you.'

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

_And how can the world want me to change?_

_They're the ones that stay the same._

_They can't see me,_

_But I'm still here._

_They can't tell me who to be,_

'_Cause I'm not what they see_

_Yeah, the world is still sleepin',_

_While I keep on dreamin' for me._

_And their words are just whispers_

_And lies that I'll never believe._

Inside the seal, Kyuubi smiled as she listened to Naruto sing his heart out. She listened to his beautiful voice, imagining how it would sound in a few years and how se-. She stopped abruptly and blushed through her fur, **'Where did that come from?' **She shook her head, forcing those thoughts down, deciding to worry about them later.

_And I want a moment to be real,_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel,_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong._

_And how can the world want me to change?_

_They're the ones that stay the same._

_I'm the one now,_

'_Cause I'm still here._

_I'm the one,_

'_Cause I'm still here._

_I'm still here._

_I'm still here._

_I'm still here._

Naruto let his last cord reverberate throughout the village as he caught his breath. He smiled as he turned around and started walking back down the mountain. 'From now on, only my friends and I matter. I'm still here, but the rest of you can do whatever the hell you want.'

(Academy)

After the eventful morning, the children attending the Ninja academy hurried to their first classes. Right now, in a room 156, the classroom was pure chaos. Everyone save a few people were talking about the mysterious singer from that morning.

In the first row Ino Yamanaka, the blonde girl from the street, and Sakura Haruno, her best female friend, were discussing who was better: the Mystery singer or Sasuke Uchiha. Well, more like yelling at each other and damaging everyone else's eardrums.

Three rows above them the Inuzuka heir, Kiba, was bragging to some other boys about how he would be the Alpha of the class. A few seats away from him the Aburame heir, Shino, tried to ignore him and tend to his bugs.

In the next column Hinata Hyuga was trying to sink into her thick jacket, scared out of her mind. Over by the windows, brooding and thinking murderous thoughts, was Sasuke Uchiha. Many would think he was arrogant and snobbish, and they'd be right to an extent. He did believe he was better than everyone else in class, but that was because he had training prior to his clan's destruction and figured no one else would take being a shinobi seriously like he did.

At the very back of the class were Choji and Shikamaru, eating a new back of chips and napping respectively. Suddenly, the door opened and everyone stopped to look at the three new people who had entered,

The first was a tall man with pineapple styled hair and a distinctive scar on his nose. This was their teacher, Iruka, and behind him was Mizuki, his assistant. Mizuki was a silver haired man wearing a chunin jacket and a bandana on the top of his head.

The third, and final, person was someone their age. His clothes hadn't changed much, he still wore dark blue ANBU pants with the bottoms taped and a blue spandex shirt that showed off his surprisingly defined body (he is eight years old, so being so fit would be surprising). The only noticeable changes were that, instead of a dark orange vest, he wore long black cloak with the kanji for 'Siren' on the back and that he had grown to five feet even. Also, strapped to his back, was his axe bass. His blond hair pulled up, making it all spike skywards (Vash's hair style in Tri-gun).

Many were surprised by his attire and by the HUGE axe bass, and the fact that he was caring it with little effort. Everyone had different thoughts going through their heads. Ino thought he looked cool, Sakura thought he was trying to upstage Sasuke, Kiba saw a competitor for Alpha status, and Shino was wondering if he liked insects.

Surprisingly, Sasuke was the only one, besides Choji and Shikamaru, to notice Naruto's well trained physique. 'So, there IS someone serious about their shinobi career here,' he thought to himself, frowning as he looked Naruto over, and continued his thoughts, 'I might just have someone to train with after all.' His thoughts done, he went back to brooding.

Iruka smiled as he addressed the class, Naruto having silently joined Choji and Shika in the back. "Welcome students! I know you're all excited to start learning, but how about we all get to know each other? When I call your name, please stand and introduce yourself."

He began to call out many names, with only a few being noteworthy. Ino talked about her love of flowers and desire to be a great Kunoichi. Sakura spoke about beating Ino and then started giggling as she looked towards Sasuke. Hinata quietly stuttered out a love of Cinnamon buns along with her name.

Kiba boasted about being the class Alpha and being the best out of everyone. Shino calmly said his name and said that he liked insects. Sasuke said his name, sat down, and tried to ignore most of the girls in the class squealing about how cool he was.

Choji spoke up next, talking about his family and how he wasn't fat just big boned. Shikamaru was still sleeping, mumbling out his name in his sleep and getting everyone to sweat drop.

Shaking his head, Iruka called the last name on his list. "Naruto Uzumaki!"

In the back, Naruto slowly stood up. He looked around the room and took a small breath. Finally, after building up some tension, he spoke in his new voice, _"my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like singing, playing my bass, and my friends Shikamaru and Choji."_

The entire class was quiet, everyone slowly coming to a single realization. Ino, having been thinking of the voice before Naruto talked, recognized it immediately. "EEEEEEEKKKKK!" she squealed, "YOU"RE THE SINGER FROM THIS MORNING!"

This shocked everyone from their stupor and the class devolved into chaos. Half of the girls began trying to talk to Naruto and the other half were sneering at him for 'upstaging Sasuke-kun.' The boys were talking about how cool his voice sounded and how awesome the song was.

The two teachers had very different reactions. Iruka smiled and thought, 'this year will be interesting.'

Mizuki was smiling happily on the outside. Inside though, he was raging and screaming. 'HOW CAN HE FUCKING TALK?! I STABBED THAT FUCKING DEAMON IN HIS THROAT YEARS AGO WITH THAT EXPERIMENTAL POISON!' he took a deep breath as he got his anger under control. 'No matter, the demon won't become a shinobi,' he grinned cruelly in his mind, 'I'll make sure of it.'

**Chapter 4 END**

**Alright! Singing the first song, entering the academy, and we find out who hurt Naruto so many years ago. How will everyone react to Naruto's skills? Will he tell Choji and Shikamaru how he got his voice back?...not telling cause SPOILERS!**

**P.s. I will need help finding songs to use for this. I have been a country music boy for YEARS! So, having only recently broken out into other genres, I call on you the readers for suggestions. I will read all suggestions, listen to each song, and if it works for my story I will credit you in the chapter it's used in. (Disney songs not needed, watched that $%^# since I was 1 and have majority of the songs memorized) also, if you have an original song you want me to use then I'll try and use it, promise!**


	5. Important!

Hello everyone! Sorry to say but no updates this week :( One of my classes has a research project due and I have to focus on that. I will attempt to have chapters to all four fics next weeks as a reward for patience (two for Maelstrom on the Lot, seeing as it is easiest to right). Once again, very sorry


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto, I own not. With all my heart, wish I did._

_*Door slams open* _**DC518: **_YODA! What did I say about coming here uninvited?_

**Yoda: **_shouldn't do, I._

**DC518: **_that's right, now get! *watches Yoda leave before looking at fourth wall* as for you all, enjoy the chapter! (Also, "Get off of my Back" belongs to company responsible for the movie "Spirit")_

**The Siren Shinobi**

"Believe it!" -Human Speaking

'CHA! True love!' –Human Thinking

"_Hello dear friends"_ –Naruto Talking/ People Singing

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" -Jutsu

"**Let's make a deal"** –Demon/Summon Speaking

'**Foolish mortal'** –Demon/Summon Thinking

Chapter 5: Dog eat Dog School

After the classroom had calmed down enough. Iruka brought all attention back to the front. "Alright everyone! Since today's everyone's first day we'll be doing something different today." He cleared his throat and started writing on the board behind him. "Today we'll be having a series of events to find out where everyone ranks with what they can do right now.

On the board were several words 'Taijutsu', 'chakra control', 'weapon proficiency', and 'history'. Iruka clapped as he said, "alright! First up is Taijutsu, or the art of hand-to-hand combat. Everyone follow Mizuki and I outside." The two teachers began walking with the children as they headed outside.

In the back of the group Naruto was walking with Choji and Shikamaru, with the former looking at Naruto questioningly. "Ne, Naruto," seeing his blonde friend looking to him, the pudgy boy continued (A/N: For some reason I feel dread every time I type 'pudgy' and 'Choji' in the same sentence), "not to sound rude, but….I thought you were mute?"

Naruto just smiled at his friend and said, _"I was for a long time Cho, for reasons you don't know. For years I've been healing, waiting until I could send people reeling."_ His friends looked at him funnily when he suddenly started rhyming as he talked.

"What's with the rhyming?" Choji asked, his eyebrow raised in question. Shikamaru was curious as well, but it was too troublesome to ask.

"_For years I've been without a voice, now my speech is my choice. I hope to find, through beats and rhyme, a new way of speaking to get behind," _he said simply. Seeing their still confused faces he rolled his eyes and said, _"I want to have a new unique way of speaking, rather than waste my new voice on normal ways of talking."_

Choji made an 'oh' face while Shikamaru just shook his head at the troublesome blonde's reply. Before they could speak anymore they realized that the class was finally outside.

Iruka called for everyone's attention once again as he stood inside a chalk circle on the ground. "Alright everyone, when I call your name please come up and Either Mizuki or I will test your skills." He began calling names from his clipboard, with those from civilian families being taken down quickly. Shikamaru forfeited his match immediately, being followed by Choji who lasted a total of three minutes of the five given.

Kiba's savage brawler style helped him last a good four minutes, while Shino's lack of physical skills and Hinata's shyness barely passed them with two and a half minutes. Sasuke's family style seemed to be helping him stay in for much longer than anyone else, however Naruto was the only one to notice Mizuki holding back on his strikes.

When Naruto was finally called up he noticed Mizuki taking a more threatening stance and immediately settled into his Uzuken style's stance. Iruka held up his hand like a flag, looking at both of the fighters, before bringing his hand down with a shout of, "Hajime!"

Almost immediately Mizuki disappeared from most of the student's sight, only to reappear with his arm pulled back to punch Naruto in the side of his head.

*SMACK!*

Everyone was shocked when Naruto's arm shot up to block Mizuki's punch half a second before it could connect with his head. Mizuki was shocked as he looked at Naruto's face, which had a small smirk. Opening his mouth, Naruto began to sing.

_Well you think that you can take me on_

_You must be crazy_

Mizuki seemed to take offense to this as he sneered and went to kick Naruto's legs out from under him. Unfortunately, for Mizuki, Naruto was able to flip over his teacher and kick him in the backside. This had the adverse effect of sending Mizuki to the ground in a heap.

_There ain't a single thing you've done_

_That's gonna phase me_

From the watching class, over half of the girls there were cheering loudly for the blonde. Ino was cheering the loudest, squealing with delight once Naruto started singing again.

Mizuki, even angrier now, flipped up to his feet. Turning around he started sending punch after punch at the young blonde, who just kept blocking and singing.

_Oh, but if you want to have a go_

_I just want to let you know_

After blocking a few more of Mizuki's swings, Naruto decided to finish this. So, with a smirk, he caught Mizuki's next punch. Smiling at the teacher's surprised face, Naruto tightened his grip on Mizuki's hand as he sung the next line in his song.

_Get off my back!_

_And into my game_

Naruto pulled Mizuki's arm hard, getting a good grip before flipping his teacher over his head. Then he spun around, kicking Mizuki to the very edge of the ring.

Regaining his balance, Mizuki growled as he charged Naruto again. 'YOU LITTLE DEMON SPAWN!" he shouted in his head, holding nothing back as he tried to split Naruto's head open with every swing.

_Get out of my way!_

_And out of my brain_

_Get outta my face!_

_Or give it your best shot!_

_I think it's time you better face the fact_

_Get off my back_

Naruto was dodging again, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. He found it when Mizuki over extended one of his swings. Capitalizing on it, Naruto jabbed at Mizuki's elbow which resulted in a quick snap.

When Mizuki felt the bones in his arm break from the 'demon brat's' hit, he instinctively winced from the pain. This was his downfall though as it gave Naruto even more openings to go on the offensive.

_You know it's all just a game that I'm playing_

_Don't think that you can't find a way in_

_That's what I'm saying_

Sasuke watched everything from his private corner of the field. He had to say, the blonde kid was good, REALLY good. He smirked as he saw blondie go on the offensive, 'looks like I might just have a rival after all.'

_Oh if you want to have a go_

_I just want to let you know_

_Oh! Get off of my back!_

Naruto delivered a quick, but powerful, kick to Mizuki's ribs. Following this up with several jabs to his teacher's abdomen. Naruto jumped back to get a breath and let Mizuki recover a little, it is a spar after all.

_And into my game!_

_Get outta my way and outta my brain!_

_Get out of my face!_

_Or give it your best shot!_

_I think it's time you better face the facts…._

_Get off of my back!_

Mizuki was shaking with pure anger as he looked at Naruto. Slowly, he started reaching into his hip pouch. Grabbing his kunai, he quickly charged Naruto and started swinging fast enough that no one should have been able to see the weapon.

Naruto, fortunately, was accustomed to Guy's super human speed and could easily see the sharp, pointy weapon heading straight for his jugular. His eyes narrow as he starts getting serious. He starts channeling chakra to his legs to increase his speed, just like Yugao taught him.

_Oh but if you wanna have a go…_

_I just want to let you know…_

_Get off! Get off!_

_Yeah! Get off of my back!_

Iruka noticed Mizuki losing control of his anger and began sweating. 'This is getting out of hand, I have to do something.' Making sure none of the students were looking, he formed a cross like hand sign and whispered, "Shadow clone jutsu."

Once his clone silently popped into existence it nodded and took off to look for some ANBU or to get the Hokage. Turning back to the fight, Iruka was surprised to see Naruto taking the offensive again, and he was still singing!

_And into my game!_

_Get outta my way!_

_And outta my brain!_

_Get outta my face!_

_Or give it your best shot!_

_You know this train is coming off this track…_

_Get off of my back!_

Mizuki was really getting pissed now, the damn demon just wouldn't die! "STAND STILL YOU LITTLE HELL SPAWN!" he screamed in anger, causing the students to jump and finally notice how serious the fight had become.

Naruto just ignored him and grabbed the arm holding the kunai. Getting a good grip he brought it over his knee and-

*SNAP*

"AUGH!" Mizuki screamed, cradling his broken arm.

_Yeah get offa my back!_

_Get off! Yeah!_

Naruto threw a hard right jab at Mizuki's face.

*SMACK!*

When Mizuki's head snapped to the side from the hard hit, Naruto began sending hit after hit to Mizuki's chest.

_Get off!_

*SMACK*

_Get off!_

*CRACK*

_Get off! Get off!_

_Get off of my back!_

Naruto finished everything with a final punch to Mizuki's solar plexus. As the demented sensei went flying back into the school wall, Iruka's Shadow Clone returned with the Hokage and a squad of ANBU black ops.

"ANBU! Arrest Chunin Mizuki!" Sarutobi yelled, having seen the weapon fly out of Mizuki's hand as he was hit. Once the unconscious teacher was taken off the field, Sarutobi addressed the worried students with a calm and caring tone. "I'm sorry you children had to see this. It appears that Mizuki's last mission left him with a small case of post-traumatic disorder," he lied smoothly. Smiling, he calmly continued, "Once he visits a special doctor he should be just fine."

Sarutobi nodded to Iruka and took off with the ANBU to have a… 'talk' with Mizuki. Iruka clapped and shouted, "ALRIGHT! Now that all of that has been taken care of, I'd like to congratulate Naruto for lasting the full five minutes." This received a loud cheer from the newest 'Naru-fan club'.

As Iruka continued on explaining the rest of today's tests, Naruto was talking to Kyuubi inside his head. 'These next few years might not be so bad, don't ya think?'

Kyuubi just smiled, setting her head on her front paws as she said, **"no Naruto-kun, it might not be that bad at all."**

**Chapter 5 END**

**A/N: to those against me using the actually songs, I have two things to say:**

**I won't be using a song every chapter, so don't get your panties in a twist.**

**It's my story so :P**

**Also, for those calling for Mizuki's death but are disappointed with me NOT killing him off earlier…I have plans for him during the scroll incident *Smiles cruelly* so don't worry. Also, Naruto will have dates before his final Harem. If only so he can have experience trying to have a relationship beforehand.**


End file.
